Question: Suppose that the number $\sqrt{2700} - 37$ can be expressed in the form $(\sqrt a - b)^3,$ where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers. Find $a+b.$
Explanation: Expanding $(\sqrt a-b)^3,$ we have \[\begin{aligned} (\sqrt a-b)^3 &= a\sqrt a - 3ab + 3b^2 \sqrt a - b^3 \\ &= (a+3b^2)\sqrt a + (-3ab-b^3). \end{aligned}\]Since $a$ and $b$ are integers, we must have \[\begin{aligned} (a+3b^2) \sqrt a &= \sqrt{2700}, \\ -3ab-b^3 &= -37. \end{aligned}\]The second equation factors as $b(3a+b^2) = 37.$ Since $37$ is a prime, we must have $b=37$ or $b=1.$ If $b=37,$ then $3a+b^2=1,$ which has no positive integer solutions for $a.$ Therefore, $b=1,$ and we have $3a+b^2=37,$ which gives $a=12.$

Indeed, $(a,b)=(12,1)$ also satisfies the first equation: \[(a+3b^2)\sqrt a = (12+3 \cdot 1^2) \sqrt {12} = 15 \sqrt{12}= \sqrt{2700}.\]Therefore, $a+b = 12 + 1 = \boxed{13}.$